1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for improving fuel such as gasoline, gas oil or heavy oil used in an engine of an automobile etc. so as to purify exhaust gas.
2. Prior Art
A conventional device for purifying fuel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-233468 wherein the device comprises a fuel tank, a conductive coil housed in the fuel tank and covered by an electrical insulator which is formed of an oil resistant and acid resistant material, and a high voltage AC power source circuit housed in the fuel tank for applying a low frequency high voltage AC signal to the conductive coil.
However, there are drawbacks in the conventional device. Firstly, the device is very dangerous since the high voltage AC power is used. Secondly, it is not easy to control the device since the voltage changes as the liquid level changes in the fuel tank during consumption of fuel. Thirdly, it takes much time to purify the exhaust gas at a time since much fuel should be disposed of. Fourthly, it is difficult to attach the conductive coil to or detach the same from the fuel tank.